masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
N64 games
'' By:'' Nintendo Year: 1996 Genre: 3D, Legendary, Party, RUMBLE PAAACK! Generation: 5th The Nintendo 64 was pretty much my first video game console of all times so it’s obvious it has a special place in my heart, and it’s also known one of the most legendary consoles of all times due to games such as The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Super Mario 64 which are pretty much considered one of the best games of all time and are still relevant today in Video game history. In fact I think the Nintendo 64 is one of the most overrated consoles of all times and with its little flaws for the time being that is pretty impressive! Yes it does have some little flaws when being compared to the Sony’s Playstation, which was a new contender in the gaming wars. For example, the Nintendo 64 lost it’s amazing third-party support that made its previous consoles the NES and SNES so good (you can obviously see that from my TOP TEN), most of the companies such as Capcom and Square Enix went on to the Sony’s Playstation because f the fact that it had Disk games and supported more data, unlike the Nintendo 64 which was cartridge based. Haha, but that doesn’t keep Nintendo down in the charts, Nintendo has proven that it can handle pretty much a console by ITSELF, there are so many good and memorable classics on this console I was kind of sad I couldn't fit them all in my top ten! (Which is usually the easiet part of the job)But that doesn't mean you should ignore all of the games which aren't on the top list, I care allot about the games I give 5 shinaz stars. Most of the time my friends would have a Nintendo 64 rather than a Playstation (I think mostly because it was more targeted to adults then kids of my age at the time) and for the fact of the Nintendo 64 being one of the first consoles to support 4 players (by default built in the console at least) it was perfect and I mean PERFECT for Party games, the Nintendo 64 was amazing for multiplayer games and fun for a whole bunch with games such as Goldeneye, Mario Party and Mario Kart 64. Some people complain about the fact that the Nintendo 64 library has missed on a couple of genres but the console was pretty much successful on what it did best, 3D platforming games... And 3D is something the Nintendo 64 does really well! Many of it's games crafted and coined the way many 3d games would been for years to come. Yes, ive gone through the fact that they aren't disks but cartridges, and this can be seen in a good way, considering cartridges didn't need to load as much as disks could thus making the flow of a game amazing! Many of it's games crafted and coined the way many 3d games would been for years to come. The controller is simply one of a kind, it looks kind of weird but it will be one of the best controllers you'll ever touch in your life, it's kind of like one of those flight sticks they use in planes but trippled, one in the center, and 2 for each side. The fact that it does feel a bit like a flight stick can help in games such as Star Fox. It had a colorful array of buttons which you can pretty much never forget: a blue A button and a B green button, A L and R on the edges of the sides, a Z under the middle flight stick which had a analog stick, a D-PAD and some left, down and right yellow buttons... Which are strangly like the patern of the controller (the flight sticks). The controller also has allot of expansions packs, one being a somewhat in my opinion useless expansion pack of some sort called the "Rumble Pack", which was pretty much commercialised with games such as Star Fox 64. The Rumble Pack is some sort of block you attach to the end of your controller, and that makes the controller have the ability to rumble when the games feels like it. Another expansion pack for the controller was a Memory Card, which was useful for allot of games that couldn't save inside there own game for a odd reason (That is kind of a lasy thing to do when the FIRST games of the console could simply save by them selfs) and there was also the Transfer Pack that was pretty much Nintendo's first attempts to attach it's portable systems into it's full screen consoles, it supported few games but everyone used it for Pokemon. At the last years of the console it decided to release a expansion that could make the console have a bit better graphics at the time, just simply being called the "Expansion Pack", it was inserted in the a obvious to see slot at the front of the Nintendo 64 and many games that came out after 1999 required this expansion to play games such as Majora's Mask and Donkey Kong 64. To rumble it all up inside a cute little bundle. The Nintendo 64 will be always known as my first and very best Video game console, introducing me to CLASSICS and amazing Nintendo games, which makes me glad i was a 90's kid and experienced all of it's hype at the time... But it still is lacking some games or Nintendo franchises. 1. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (2000) by Nintendo 2. Star Fox 64 (1997) by Nintendo 3. Paper Mario (2001) by Nintendo 4. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) by Nintendo 5. Super Mario 64 (1996) by Nintendo 6. Mega Man 64 (1998) by Capcom 7. Mischief Makers (1997) by Treasure 8. Yoshi's Story (1998) by Nintendo 9. F-Zero X (1998) by Nintendo 10. Space Invaders (1999) by Activision 1080° Snowboarding '' By:'' Nintendo Year: 1998 Genre: Racing, Sports Length: Players: '' Blast Corps '' By: Rare Ltd. Year: 1997 Genre: Sandbox Length: Players: '' Time to get moving! Bomberman Hero '' By: Hudson Soft Year: 1998 Genre: 3D Platformer Players: '' Length: Chameleon Twist 2 '' By: Japan System Supply, Sunsoft Year: 1999 Genre: 3D Platformer Players: '' Length: Conker's Bad Fur Day '' By: Rare Ltd. Year: 2001 Genre: 3D Platformer, Third Person Shooter Players: '' Length: Cruis'n USA '' By: Midway Year: 1996 Genre: Racing Length: Players: '' YEAAAAAAAH... WOAAAAHHHH WoooOoaaOOaaOOaaOHHH OH. Diddy Kong Racing '' By: Rare Ltd. Year: 1997 Genre: Racing Length: Players: '' Donald Duck: Goin' Qu@ckers*! '' By: Disney Interactive Year: 2000 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Elmo's Letter Adventure '' By: NewKidCo Year: 1999 Genre: Educational Length: Players: '' Elmo's Number Journey ''By: NewKidCo Year: 1999 Genre: Educational Length: Players: '' Fighter Destiny 2 '' By: SouthPeak Games Year: 2000 Genre: 3D Fighter Length: Players: '' F-Zero X '' By: Nintendo Year: 1998 Genre: Racing Length: Players: '' GoldenEye 007 '' By: Rare Ltd. Year: 1997 Genre: FPS Length: Players: '' International Superstar Soccer 98 '' By: Konami Year: 1998 Genre: Sports Length: Players: '' Killer Instinct: Gold '' By: Rare Ltd. Year: 1996 Genre: Fighter Length: Players: '' Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards '' By: Nintendo Year: 2000 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: '' Mario Golf '' By: Nintendo Year: 1999 Genre: Sports Length: Players: '' Mario Kart 64 '' By: Nintendo Year: 1997 Genre: Racing Length: Players: '' Mario Party '' By: Nintendo Year: 1999 Genre: Mini-games, Party Length: Players: '' Mario Party 2 '' By: Nintendo Year: 2000 Genre: Mini-games, Party Length: Players: '' Mario Party 3 '' By: Nintendo Year: 2001 Genre: Mini-games, Party Length: Players: '' Mario Tennis '' By: Nintendo Year: 2000 Genre: Sports Length: Players: '' Mega Man 64 '' By: Capcom Year: 2001 Genre: Third Person Shooter Length: Players: '' Mischief Makers '' By: Treasure Year: 2000 Genre: Platformer Length: Players: '' Mortal Kombat 4 '' By: Midway Year: 1998 Genre: 3D Fighter Length: Players: '' Mortal Kombat Trilogy '' By: Midway Year: 1996 Genre: Fighter Length: Players: '' Namco Museum 64 '' By: Namco Year: 1999 Genre: Arcade Length: Players: '' Paper Mario '' By: Nintendo Year: 2001 Genre: RPG Length: Players: '' Perfect Dark '' By: Rare Ltd. Year: 2000 Genre: FPS Length: Players: '' Pilotwings 64 '' By: Nintendo Year: 1996 Genre: Simulator Length: Players: '' Pokémon Puzzle League '' By: Nintendo Year: 2000 Genre: Puzzle Length: Players: '' A game more based on the animated series rather than the actual video game series. Pokémon Snap '' By: Nintendo Year: 1999 Genre: Rail Shooter... Of photos Length: Players: '' Pokémon Stadium '' By: Nintendo Year: 2000 Genre: RPG Length: Players: '' Pokémon Stadium 2 '' By: Nintendo Year: 2001 Genre: RPG Length: Players: '' Rakugakids '' By: Konami Year: 1998 Genre: Fighter Length: Players: '' Rampage World Tour '' By: Midway Year: 1998 Genre: Arcade, Platformer Length: Players: '' Rayman 2: The Great Escape '' By: Ubisoft Year: 1999 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Resident Evil 2 '' By: Capcom Year: 1999 Genre: Survival Horror Length: Players: '' Rocket: Robot on Wheels '' By: Sucker Punch Productions Year: 1999 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Sin & Punishment '' By: Nintendo, Treasure Year: 2000 Genre: Rail Shooter Length: Players: '' Snowboard Kids '' By: Atlus Year: 1998 Genre: Racing Length: Players: '' Snowboard Kids 2 '' By: Atlus Year: 1999 Genre: Racing Length: Players: '' Space Invaders '' By: Activision Year: 1999 Genre: Shoot 'em Up Length: Players: '' Spiderman '' By: Activision Year: 2000 Genre: 3D Platformer, Beat 'em Up Length: Players: '' Star Fox 64 '' By: Nintendo Year: 1997 Genre: Rail Shooter Length: Players: '' Super Mario 64 '' By: Nintendo Year: 1996 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Super Smash Bros. '' By: Nintendo Year: 1999 Genre: Fighter, Party Length: Players: '' The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask '' By: Nintendo Year: 2000 Genre: 3D Platformer, Hack 'n Slash, RPG Length: Players: '' The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time '' By: Nintendo Year: 1998 Genre: 3D Platformer, Hack 'n Slash, RPG Length: Players: '' Tony Hawk's Pro Skater '' By: Activision Year: 2000 Genre: Sports Length: Players: '' Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue '' By: Activision, Traveller's Tales Year: 1999 Genre: 3D Platformer Length: Players: '' Turok: Dinosaur Hunter '' By: Acclaim Entertainment Year: 1997 Genre: FPS Length: Players: '' Turok 2: Seeds of Evil '' By: Acclaim Entertainment Year: 1998 Genre: FPS Length: Players: '' Wave Race 64 '' By: Nintendo Year: 1996 Genre: Racing Length: Players: '' Wetrix '' By: Zed Two (Now Zee-3) Year: 1998 Genre: Puzzle Length: Players: '' WinBack '' By: Tecmo, Koei Year: 1999 Genre: Third Person Shooter Length: Players: '' Wonder Project J2: Corlo no Mori no Josette '' By: Enix, Givro Year: 1996 Genre: Point and Click Length: Players: '' Yoshi's Story '' By: Nintendo Year: 1998 Genre: Platformer Length: ''Players: '' Yooooshiii~ One of the very few platform games to be released on the Nintendo 64, and it’s made by Nintendo themselves! More or less of a spiritual sequel of Yoshi’s Island but this time with no annoying Baby Mario! Possibly being one of the cutest and happy looking games I’ve had in my childhood and in my gaming history in general. The goal being restore the happy land and by doing what? Eating fruit strangely. There is also a bonus way to clear levels that lets you unlock more levels by eating only melon, unlocking levels kind of hard to explain, there are many worlds with 4 levels to choose from each, the first world has all 4 levels unlocked, depending on how well you score them you may be able to unlock all 4 levels in the next world as well. Yes this is somewhat of a regular platform game with the same mechanics of Yoshi’s Island but buy oh boy it is much much more, like if said before about unlocking levels this game is a bit less linear than Yoshi’s Island both in terms of completing and in terms of choices to do. Per example: If you simply don’t eat all the fruit in the level the level keeps on repeating itself until you do the goal of eating an amount of fruit, there are all many hidden things to do throughout these levels that aren’t collecting fruits, some will stuff will make you gain melons which are the most rarest and point given fruits such as various minigames or puzzles which take observation or just mild guessing… Ok considering I’ve ignored how to explain its cuteness in very depth here is how it is, the game is more or less explained via a popup book, kind of like Mario Paper in a way but not as yarn based, many levels are just beautiful and this just comes out as one of the most artistic looking games out there. Platforming can be quite hard considering some levels have quite allot of instant deaths, it may be an easy game at first but does it tell you otherwise starting by the second level. The soundtrack goes with the theme of the game and it’s pretty cute, some songs use really strange voices like the Yoshi ones and some songs are just plain weird but really funny, such as a rap song one with a deep voice and a jungle one with ARARARARARA voices. Yoshi Story ends up being one of the cutest and most special platformer games out there, out though it is not as long as what is considered to be its predecessor it has allot of levels to explore and many interesting puzzles and all and all a great Yoshi game. Category:Nintendo Category:Gaming Category:5th Generation of Gaming